Heffalump M
Heffalump Music & Acting Awards. Date The show is always held over 2 days, being the first Friday and Saturday in December each year. The 2012 show will be held on December 7th and 8th. 2012 - Award Nominations. Best Actress - Ashley O'Brian, Penny Blawhite, Sarah Black, April Sandford, Emily Cahr, Amanda O'Brian, Sarah Blawhite, Lauren Michaels, Laurel Eveson Thompason, Bethany Woods, Jennifer Hunt, Maya Reeto, Darcy Gerloo, Darcee Stevens, Olive Dew, Summer Nights, Eve White, Avril Kalees, Martha Bartie, Maisie Saesha, and Samantha Jones. Best Actor - Jared O'Brian, Colin Mistal, William Rokop, Sam Samohko, Michael Kent, Mitchell Rootin, James Adams, Matthew Jarseena, Ollie Teemo, Bob Saesha, Stanley Dalom, Robert Keitan, Cory Wana, James Karoo, Brad Dillo, Jared Teeto, Lucas Lanka, William Knights. Best Singer (Male) - Wilson Smoby, Blayta Saroos, Simon Botie, Adam Simon Luto, and Caleb Mirren. Best Singer (Female) - Rosalina Saesha, Bella Thornill, Amanda O'Brian, The Stars, Sky, Heffie, Meona Loss, Meesta, Tea Tree, Christina Boent, Britney Boxer and HaRock. Best Singer (All) - Christina Boent, Zora Soorina, Tea Tree, TT, and Fianna. Best Actor / Actress - Jared O'Brian, Sam Samohko, William Knights, William Rokop, and Harriet O'Brian. Best Film - Magic Girls 10: The Finale, The Ring, Blood Waters, If You Seek Amy (2), Mirrors (2), The Unknown Vampire (3), Forbidden Love, Lucy Watson, Windows is Shutting Down (2), The Moving Eyes, The Grave, My Love Story, and The Last Night and Demons. Best Horror - The Ring, Blood Waters, The Grave, The Moving Eyes, Demons, and Windows is Shutting Down (2). Best Comedy - Magic Girls 10: The Finale, The Ring, Oosta Keesto, Jalla Tee, and Life Line. Best Romance - Forbidden Love, My Love Story, and Rainfall. Best Cast - Magic Girls 10: The Finale, If You Seek Amy (2), Snowmen, Stars, and Trees, The Ring, and Demons. Single of the Year - Halloween Booty, Cuppa Tea, Zozolatzee, Himmer Girl, and Meesta Leeshkay. Album of the Year - Girls, Cuppa Tea Time, Meesta World, Meona, and Beautiful Girl. Songwriter of the Year - Primrose Carris, Tia O'Brian, Bella Thornill, Rosalina Saesha, and Rose Jowah. Best Young Actor (under 18) - Samuel Davis, Adam Johnston, Adam Rackylin, Cameron O'Brian and Henry Stacca. Best Young Actress (under 18) - Ashley O'Brian, Amanda O'Brian, Emily Cahr, Laurel Eveson Thompason, Lauren Michaels, Jennifer Hunt, Meona Loss, Sarah Blawhite, Ada Deelop, Daisy Black, and Olive Carca. Best Child Actor / Actress - Rosie Meht, Poppy Ferrinton, and O'Leesto. Best Inspirational Role - Eve White as Marnie, Ashley O'Brian as Bianca. Best Newcomer - Actor, Male - Joe Paper, Peter Krane, Simon Winter, and Joe Sarbasoo. Best Newcomer - Actor, Female - Bella Jones, Katia Finneto, Clara Crock, Talia Crock, Leyla Gettla, and Emily Strathen. Best Newcomer - Tea Tree, Meona Loss, Meesta, and Na Nip. Best Duo (Acting) - Amanda and Ashley O'Brian (Magic Girls 10), Maya Reeto and Harriet O'Brian (Ride), Darcy Gerloo and Darcee Stevens (If You Seek Amy 2), Eve White and Matthew Jarseena (Forbidden Love). Best Style (Singer) - Violet Kayah, Meesta, Emily Hochu, Tea Tree, The Stars, Naomi, and Bianca. Best Heffish Singer - Meesta, Na Nip, Tea Tree, Meona Loss, Rakeeto, and Salosti Saesha. Best Murder (TV Show) - Rosalina Yuah as Bianca (Silas), Hazel Reeves as Lily (The Silence), and Bella Feller as Katie (The Police). Presenter of the Year - Samantha Kowalski, Lucinda Dew, Jonnny O'Brian, Alison Yotah, Raven Boxer, Lillian O'Brian, Rochelle Soan, Daphne Startino, October Season, Michael Knights, Karlia O'Brian, and Kim Blastin. Best Newcomer (General Celebrity) - Olive Dew, Bethany Woods, Clara Crock, Meesta, Tea Tree, and Kakika Lurmarnt. Best Drama Scene (TV Show) - Picture Discovery Scene (Silas), Sisters Death Scene (The Silence), Kidnapping Scene (Criminal), Car Crash Scene (Silas), Accidental Death Scene (Westenders), Affair Revealed Scene (Lemmerdale), Ol'Joe Leaves (Ride), Shooting Scene (Ride), Stabbing Scene (School Kids). Best TV Show - Ride, Silas, The Silence, Criminal, Westenders, Kill, School Kids, Lake Street, Loronation Street, Remmerdale, and Lemmerdale. Best Newcomer Show - The Silence, Farewell, and Kill. Model of the Year (Female) - Stefani Marie Luto, Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Becca Bolton, Evelyn Racklyin, Rian Knights, Summer Nights, Katrina Black, Annabella Sanda, Clara Crock, Olive Dew, Charlotte Black, Hazel Stashio, Stephanie Luckton, Lucinda Dew, Samantha Jones, Jaqueline and Janessa, Leah Finix, and Leyla Gettla. Model of the Year (Male) - John Meetle, James Karoo, Simon Winter, Tuba Keto, and Paul Ferrinton. Best Cast (TV Show) - Silas, Farewell, Ride, Westenders, School Kids, and Kill. Best Storyline (TV Show) - Sisters Murder (The Silence), Drugs (Silas), Dissapearence (Criminal), Affair Lemmerdale, Bullying (School Kids), Ongoing Mystery (Silas). Best Band (All) - Bandi, Bring Mandy, The Freaks, Girl Power, Biauciet, and Angels. Celebrity of the Year (All) - Martina O'Brian, John Meetle, Olive Dew, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Courtney Oldo, Hayley Weesta, Mary Montak, Eve Evla, Olive Dew, Nameless O'Brian, Jared O'Brian, Samantha Jones, Samantha Kowalski, Meesta, and Lillian O'Brian. 2012 - Winners Best Actress - Ashley O'Brian, Penny Blawhite, Olive Dew, Summer Nights, Eve White Best Actor - Jared O'Brian Best Singer (Male) - Caleb Mirren Best Singer (Female) - The Stars Best Singer (All) - Tea Tree Best Actor / Actress - Sam Samohko Best Film - Magic Girls 10: The Finale and The Moving Eyes Best Horror - Demons Best Comedy - Magic Girls 10: The Finale Best Romance - Forbidden Love Best Cast - Snowmen, Stars, and Trees Single of the Year - Cuppa Tea Album of the Year - Beautiful Girl Songwriter of the Year - Rose Jowah Best Young Actor (under 18) - Cameron O'Brian Best Young Actress (under 18) - Daisy Black Best Child Actor / Actress - O'Leesto. Best Inspirational Role - Ashley O'Brian as Bianca. Best Newcomer - Actor, Male - Peter Krane Best Newcomer - Actor, Female - Leyla Gettla Best Newcomer (Singer) - Meona Loss Best Duo (Acting) - Darcy Gerloo and Darcee Stevens (If You Seek Amy 2) Best Style (Singer) - Naomi Best Heffish Singer - Meona Loss Best Murder (TV Show) - Rosalina Yuah as Bianca (Silas) Presenter of the Year - Michael Knights Best Newcomer (General Celebrity) - Meesta Best Drama Scene (TV Show) - Stabbing Scene (School Kids). Best TV Show - The Silence Best Newcomer Show - Kill Model of the Year (Female) - Summer Nights, Olive Dew, Hazel Stashio, Jaqueline and Janessa Model of the Year (Male) - John Meetle Best Cast (TV Show) - Kill Best Band (All) - Biauciet Celebrity of the Year (All) - Olive Dew Most Awards Recieved 2012 - Ashley O'Brian